


Come Home | Возвращайся домой

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Series: A Story in texts (by Cobrilee) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Стайлз пишет Дереку и бесится, потому что тот не отвечает. Дерек же, похоже, отталкивает тех, кто о нем заботится, так что Стайлз просто хочет, чтобы тот вернулся домой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702518) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4062292

**Стайлз: Ну, ты уже можешь вернуться домой, Дерек. Пустынная волчица наведалась в Бейкон Хиллз, поэтому вам с Брейден теперь не нужно ее искать.**  
  
Несколько долгих минут Стайлз смотрит на телефон, ожидая увидеть долгожданный ответ. Он знает, что зря надеется — Дерек не отвечает уже шесть месяцев. Он не винит его, правда — Бейкон Хиллз не подарил тому много счастливых воспоминаний, и, возможно, Пустынная волчица стала лишь предлогом, чтобы втихую свалить отсюда, когда Брейден предложила присоединиться к ней. Но это все не значит, что Стайлз не ждет его возвращения.  
  
Черт. Он ненавидит то, как сильно скучает по Дереку. Почему он вообще скучает по нему? Дерек — мудак. А еще Дерек ненавидит его.  
  
_Нет, это не так, это ты мудак_ , возражает голос разума. Стайлз знает, если бы этот голос был человеком, то это было бы произнесено с выразительным вздохом и закатыванием глаз. А еще голос звучал бы точь-в-точь как голос Лидии. _Дерек перестал быть мудаком примерно после истории с Ногицунэ. Возможно, даже до этого, просто ты не обращал на это внимание. А ненавидеть тебя он перестал еще раньше. Если он вообще тебя ненавидел…_  
  
Помотав головой, Стайлз раздраженно кидает телефон на кровать, когда становится понятно, что ответа опять не будет. В любом случае, все равно уже пора собираться на встречу стаи. Он стягивает футболку через голову и где-то на середине этого процесса слышит, как телефон начинает вибрировать, поэтому бросается к кровати, начиная шарить рукой по постели и пытаясь отыскать телефон — серьезно? как он, черт возьми, мог исчезнуть в клубке простыней?  
  
Наконец, он его находит и с надеждой тыкает в экран. Ничего. Снова ему мерещится. Телефон не показывает ему заветное сообщение, которое он ждет шесть чертовых месяцев. **Я возвращаюсь домой, Стайлз. Скучаю по тебе, приятель.** Он хмыкает. Ага, конечно, будто бы Дерек Хейл написал бы что-то настолько сентиментальное.  
  
**Стайлз: Дерек, где тебя черти носят? Мы скучаем по тебе.** _Я скучаю._  
  
Он кидает телефон обратно на кровать и не обращает внимание, когда снова слышит, как тот начинает вибрировать. Это все нереально. Но даже если и реально, это все равно не Дерек. Просто не может им быть.  
  
lllll  
  
**Стайлз: Эй, здоровяк, нам бы не помешало немного помощи. Пустынная волчица упекла Лидию и Мейсона в больницу и похитила Малию. Пожалуйста, пришли подкрепление. Например, себя и Брейден.**  
  
Стайлз снова чуть не выкидывает свой телефон — он так зол, растерян и охренеть как _напуган_. Ему еще никогда не было так страшно, когда он увидел Лидию, лежащую без сознания на больничной койке. В первый раз это случилось, когда она была девушкой его мечты и он не мог представить жизни без нее. В этот же раз она — его лучший друг, и он не может представить _своей_ жизни без нее. Ее фарфоровая кожа больше похожа на восковую, а сама она находится на волосок от смерти. Мелисса заверила его, что с ней все будет в порядке, но Стайлз не верит ей, только не при таком взгляде как у нее.  
  
Он садится, опираясь локтями о бедра и подпирая подбородок руками, а пальцами же потирая вокруг рта. Он не отрывает взгляда от прекрасной девушки с клубничными волосами, и то, что она жива, понятно только по ее еле вздымающейся груди и отметкам на кардиомониторе. Он настолько взбешен, что у него практически вибрирует все внутри, а колено же нервно дергается, пока он молится Богу — в которого не очень-то и верит — чтобы она очнулась, улыбнулась, засмеялась, черт, да даже послала ему едкую ухмылку и грациозно отмахнулась от него, как она любит делать. _Что угодно._  
  
**Стайлз: Когда угодно, Дерек.**  
  
Он знает, что должен быть сейчас со Скоттом и остальными, ища Малию. Формально, она все еще его девушка, и он чувствует ужасную вину за то, что переложил ее поиски на плечи друзей. Но… это же  _Лидия_. Малия ему нравится, очень, и он не рад тому, что их отношения скатываются по наклонной вниз… _черт, Стилински, когда она узнает, что ты остался с Лидией вместо того, чтобы искать ее, все просто дойдет до мертвой точки_ … но он  _любит_ Лидию. Не так, как он привык, конечно, но все так же сильно. И если… если с ней что-то случится, он должен быть здесь. Он должен быть рядом с ней, ему это нужно. На тот случай, если она долго не протянет… У него, правда, нет выбора.  
  
**Стайлз: Все еще жду.**  
  
Он хочет верить, что Дерек собирается вернуться к ним, домой, чтобы помочь, чтобы быть рядом, когда это так нужно. Дереку не все равно, чтобы просто взять их и кинуть. Тот может отрицать это под угрозой смерти, но Стайлз лучше знает. Он видел, на что Дерек готов пойти ради их защиты, поэтому он не будет терять надежду, что оборотень вернется ради них домой. Должен вернуться.  
  
**Стайлз: Да ладно тебе, Хейл, завязывай со своей загадочной хренью волка-одиночки. Ты нам пиздец как _нужен_!**  
  
Конечно же, ответа он не получает. Он его и не ждал, правда… вот только гнев накрывает его, и он, наконец-то, швыряет свой проклятый телефон так далеко, как только может. Телефон ударяется о стену напротив палаты Лидии, и Стайлз даже слышит его треск, когда тот распадается на части. Он молча смотрит, как телефон падает на пол и остается лежать в окружении полудюжины осколков, и просто не может заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу. Как, очевидно, и Дерек.  
  
lllll  
  
**Стайлз: Мы победили ее. И мы сделали это без тебя, потому что тебя здесь не было, когда мы так нуждались. Спасибо, Хмуроволк. Здорово узнать, кто на самом деле мой настоящий друг. Я слишком резок? Неееет. (Конечно же, это был сарказм. Пошел ты, Дерек.)**  
  
Однако, он не чувствует себя лучше, продолжая злиться на оборотня, который так и не прочитал ни одно из сообщений, что он посылал ему за последние девять месяцев. Он не уверен, есть ли у того вообще при себе телефон, а если и есть, не сменил ли он его. Он просто знает, что ему нужен был его друг, а того не было рядом, более того — тот ни разу даже не удосужился проверить, как они. Тот лишь знает, что их начали убивать одного за другим или же истребили сразу всю стаю, и ему настолько все равно, что он даже не убедился, живы ли они.  
  
Стайлз твердо решает, что больше не позволит Дереку задеть себя. Все, больше никаких сообщений. Он больше не будет раскрывать душу, только чтобы быть проигнорированным снова и снова. Очевидно, Дерек сделал свой выбор, а Стайлз же просто сыт по горло, чтобы умолять его вернуться домой.  
  
**Стайлз: Удачи тебе в жизни, Дерек, где бы ты ни был. Теперь понятно, что ты больше не вернешься в Бейкон Хиллз.**  
  
Он начинается ненавидеть себя в ту же секунду, как отправляет сообщение, зная, что его попытка уколоть взрослого парня выглядит так отчаянно и по-детски, полностью противореча тому, что он решил несколько секунд назад. Неважно. Он просто не может опустить это. Отпустить Дерека. Если быть честным, никогда не мог, даже когда ненавидел его. _Ты никогда не ненавидел его. Ты его боялся, ты на него злился, ты хотел, чтобы он принял тебя как часть стаи и как друга, но ты никогда не ненавидел его. Хватит обманывать сам себя, придурок. От этого не станет менее больно._  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз вычеркнул Дерека из своей жизни. _Вычеркнул_. Он клянется об этом всем, кто его спрашивает или же кто просто вскользь упоминает заветное имя. И тогда он рассказывает о том, что Дерек Хейл для него мертв.  
  
Но затем Дерек Хейл просто появляется у него дома, и Стайлз внезапно становится неуверен, что ненавидит его настолько сильно, насколько клялся.  
  
Они стоят, не произнося ни слова и настороженно смотря друг на друга. Дерек опирается о стену возле окна спальни, а глаза заглядывают прямо Стайлзу в душу, несмотря на то, что между ними целая комната. Стайлз по-прежнему держится за дверную ручку, едва касаясь ее пальцами. Он с трудом сглатывает из-за внезапно пересохшего горла, пытаясь совладать со своим голосом.  
  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
И если Дерек чувствует какую-то вину за собой, то он этого не показывает — его лицо такое же невозмутимое и безэмоциональное, как и всегда. Хотя раньше он, по крайней мере, хотя бы ухмыльнулся, закатил глаза или нахмурился.  
  
— Я получил твои сообщения.  
  
Стайлз усмехается:  
— Повезло же тебе. И что же? У тебя были сломаны пальцы? Руки? Нос? Ты не мог выдавить из себя хоть какой-то ответ, чтобы дать мне знать, что тебе не плевать на нас, или же помочь, когда мы нуждались в тебе? Черт подери, Дерек, а ведь мы нуждались. Ты, блядь, был _нужен_  нам!  
  
Он не планировал этого разговора, поэтому он дышит порывисто, чувствуя, как злость стремительно выплескивается из него, заставляя горло болеть, а грудь гореть огнем. Он мотает головой, Дерек же осторожно смотрит на него, однако никак не комментирует.  
  
— Если бы я мог, я бы был здесь.  
  
Ни объяснений, ни оправданий тому, почему он не смог… и Стайлз так разъярен из-за того, что Дерек думал, будто он примет это жалкое объяснение за чистую монету…  
  
— Иди к черту, Дерек! — кричит он. — Мы почти потеряли Мейсона и Малию. Мы почти потеряли _Лидию_ , только потому что у тебя внезапно появились другие приоритеты!  
  
— Она в порядке? — его голос такой мягкий, словно он знает, что не имеет права спрашивать, но все равно это делает.  
  
Ярость ослепляет Стайлза:  
— Кого ты обманываешь, Дерек? Если бы тебе было не все равно, ты был бы  _здесь_!  
  
Дерек открывает рот, будто бы собираясь объясниться, и Стайлз так в этот момент ненавидит самого себя, потому что все еще продолжает надеяться. Надеяться, что Дерек расскажет ему « _почему_ », возродит его веру в бывшего альфу и поможет не ненавидеть его. Потому что он не хочет ненавидеть Дерека. _Не хочет_. Но сейчас он просто не может _по-другому_ …  
  
Но затем Дерек, так ничего и не сказав, захлопывает рот, а сожаление горит в его глазах, отчего Стайлз делает шаг назад, чувствуя подступающую тошноту.  
  
— Я знаю, ты мне не веришь, но мне не все равно, — голос Дерека все еще звучит очень мягко, только на этот раз он снижен почти до шепота, и Стайлз недоверчиво качает головой.  
  
— Ты прав, я тебе не верю. И не поверю, что тебе не все равно, пока ты не скажешь, почему ты не мог быть здесь? что было настолько важнее твоих друзей, которые боролись за свои жизни? — он оскаливается, отчего на лице Дерека появляется боль, но Стайлз отгораживает себя стеной. Ему было больно целый  _год_. Сейчас же пусть будет больно Дереку.  
  
— Я не могу рассказать тебе прямо сейчас, — признается Дерек неохотно. — Я этого не заслуживаю, но ты сможешь мне поверить, если скажу, что у меня были на это причины?  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него, желая огрызнуться, что  _нет, он не может_. Он не может поверить тому, кто отказался от людей, которые любят, скучают и нуждаются в нем. Но у Дерека всегда на все были свои причины. И Стайлз _хочет_ ему поверить, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне об этом? — следует пауза, но потом Дерек нерешительно кивает, и Стайлз выдыхает. — Когда ты получил мои сообщения?  
  
Ответ следует мгновенно:  
— Вчера. И я направился прямо сюда.  
  
Внутри все обрывается — у него нет оборотнического суперслуха, и он не может слышать, пропустило ли сердце Дерека удар или же наоборот ускорилось и бешено забилось как у самого Стайлза, но он видит все по его глазам. В глазах Дерека плещется мольба, а сами они открыты и честны. И Стайлз ему верит. Он не знает, злиться ли из-за того, что простил Дерека так быстро, или же наоборот быть благодарным, что тот дал ему причину, чтобы избавиться от ненависти. В конце концов, он получил то, что хотел.  
  
— Я все еще чертовски на тебя злюсь.  
  
Дерек кивает:  
— Знаю, я это и предполагал.  
  
— Почему ты пришел ко мне? — Стайлз искренне недоумевает по этому поводу — тот мог пойти к Скотту, потому что тот альфа; мог пойти к Лидии, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке; или же к Малии, потому что она — его семья; черт подери, да даже к Питеру, который всегда держит ухо востро.  
  
Дерек одаривает его внимательным взглядом:  
— Ты — единственный, кому я был здесь нужен.  
  
— Не думаешь же ты, что я поверю в это! — из Стайлза вырывает удивленный смешок.  
  
— Со мной никто больше не связался. Питер… Питер знал, почему я не буду отвечать и что бесполезно будет даже пытаться. А никто из остальных даже не попробовал сделать это, а тебе же потребовалось девять месяцев, чтобы отпустить меня.  
  
Стайлз не знает, что сказать.  
  
— Эм, что ж, мы были в отчаянье, — бормочет он.  
  
Губы Дерека совсем немного изгибаются, это лишь какое-то подобие улыбки, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы нечто, сжимающее грудь Стайлза, ослабло.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Стайлз.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил, что скучал по тебе.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно было.  
  
Несколько простых слов, и до того как Стайлз успевает осознать, что делает, он пересекает комнату и оборачивает руки вокруг талии Дерека, утыкаясь лицом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом. Оборотень напрягается, однако через пару мгновений легонько приобнимает его за плечи и неловко хлопает ладонью по спине между лопаток.  
  
— Черт возьми, Дерек, я правда жутко скучал по тебе. Не оставляй меня снова, хорошо? — Стайлз пытается сдержать слезы, что очень глупо, учитывая то, что Дерек может их учуять, но он все равно старается их не проронить. Ему нужно сохранить хоть капельку собственного достоинства.  
  
Дерек глубоко дышит, а его грудь опускается и поднимается в такт.  
  
— Нет, Стайлз, я больше тебя не оставлю, — похлопывания сменяются успокаивающими и почти рассеянными поглаживаниями. — Я тоже нуждаюсь в тебе.  
  
Признание настигает его, и слезы вырываются наружу, попадая в ловушку между ним и теплой шеей Дерека.  
  
— Здорово, значит, решено. Ты не оставишь меня, а я не оставлю тебя.  
  
Дерек крепче прижимает его к себе, и они замолкают. Стайлз не пытается отстраниться — даже если бы и захотел, Дерек бы ему не позволил. А поговорить обо всем у них еще будет куча времени.


End file.
